Will I Ever Get My Bath?
by klber3
Summary: Hermione has been studying for hours on a Saturday night. She plans to go take a relaxing bubble bath. She gets stopped on the way, perhaps for another relaxing activity? Fred/Hermione, LEMON, One-Shot


Will I Ever Get My Bath?

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This is my second Fred/Hermione fic! Reviews?

"Why on earth am I doing this to myself?" Hermione asked as she sat in the library studying for the fifth consecutive hour on a Saturday night. Her homework was all completely finished, but she was still slaving over the read that Snape had assigned.

"I haven't gotten laid in like 3 months, damn I need to get out of here." she muttered under her breath. Hermione packed up all of her stuff, and started to walk out of the library. In the hallway she passed a mirror, and stopped short at the sight of herself.

"Oh bloody hell! I really don't get out anymore." She had bags under her eyes, there was a piece of spinach in her bottom teeth, and her hair was frizzier than usual! Hermione felt dejected and decided to go up to the Gryffindor Tower and just relax for once. As she walked through the halls, she could already feel the warm water from the bubble bath that she was planning taking over her body.

As Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she realized that it was midnight. The common room was scattered with student reading magazines, making out, and playing cards. It was a Saturday night after all. No one wanted to be in bed yet! Ron and Harry were among the students playing cards. Hermione smiled to see the boys not out rabble rousing or drinking too many butter beers with Hagrid. Ron saw Hermione and smiled. "Hey Hermione. What happened to you?" he asked looking concerned. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail upon hearing this comment.

"Sorry. I just meant you looked…distraught." Ron blushed.

"It's alright Ron. I was just studying for far too long I suppose." Hermione sighed. "So what have you boys been up to this evening?"

"The usual. Cards, candy, secret stash of fire whiskey, and checking out girls." Harry snickered, and gave Ron a high-five. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am going to go take a bath." Ron's eyes grew as she said this. She flashed a coy smiled and walked away and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

She caught Fred Weasley coming out of Ginny's bunk. She was taken by surprise and dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! Let me help you with that." Fred leaned over and scooped up her books. As Fred leaned over, Hermione couldn't help but notice Fred's ripe ass in her face.

_Hermione, stop it. Just because you want it, doesn't mean you need it. _She told herself.

"Here you go." Fred handed her the books and gave her a swaggering grin. Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Thanks…but what are you up doing here?" she asked remembering her purpose.

"Oh! Yeah, I was returning some of Ginny's socks. I stole them for experimental purposes. You won't tell her right?" He seemed alarmed. Hermione giggled.

"I won't, don't worry." She yawned and started to look forward to her bubble bath.

"What are you up to this fine evening?" Fred asked her.

"Oh…Well I was about to go uh…take a bath." Hermione felt silly telling him that, but it was the truth. Fred thought about her naked for a moment. He couldn't quite help it, she shouldn't have said bath. "So you wouldn't want to hang out then?" he asked. Hermione was surprised. She _was _just wanting some male attention, and here it was. She really wanted that bath however. Fred sensed her hesitance. "I could always join you in that bath?" He flashed a smug grin, and Hermione couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. She was getting truly flustered.

"Relax sugar, I was kidding… Or was I?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

"What on earth are you getting at?" She smirked at him.

"Well, I'm getting at, us getting **it**_._" she laughed, took her books and started to walk further into the dormitory towards her own bedchamber. There were a few girls resting around on their beds or asleep, and a few were awake and startled by Fred following Hermione.

She reached her bed, set her books down in her storage drawers, and sat on her bed. She saw that Fred was standing right in front of her. The zipper and button of his pants were perfectly at her eye level. For a brief second she was curious as to what was well, _in his briefs." _She was slightly staring at what was presented in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Fred inquired. Hermione was baffled. She wasn't used to being so shamelessly hit on. She was not a virgin by any means thanks to Ron, Blaise and Seamus, but none of them were so…suave and cunning.

"Maybe. What happens if I do?"

"I suppose you'd have to see more to know what you were getting into. Or rather, what was getting into you." Hermione's heart started to jump. Fred moved and sat beside Hermione on her bed. It was soft, and smelled the same way as her hair did. Fred was inching close to her, and got a whiff of the fragrant blossoms radiating from her hair.

Fred pounced on top of her, and just stayed on fours like a predator over her. He licked his lips with anticipation, and Hermione began to feel frisky herself.

"So, is that a yes?" Hermione didn't respond. She simply pulled him towards her and pushed her lips against his. He kissed back fiercely, and her mouth begged for his to open.

Fred slipped his tongue into her mouth and began dancing along with hers. He began to unbutton her shirt quickly, like he couldn't wait any longer. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and ripped it off over his head. His chest was broad and more muscular than anticipated. Hermione was looking forward to seeing his cock. Secretly she wanted to compare to Ron.

Fred got Hermione's shirt wide open, and his cock rose at the sight of her perky breast peering out of her red satin bra. He grew even more excited at the thought of that bra coming off. He used his nimble hands to unclasp her bra in a mere 3 seconds flat. He grabbed it right above her left nipple with his teeth, and threw it off of the bed. He kissed from her neck down to her breasts. He cupped one gently and sucked on the other one. He sucked and massaged harder and Hermione let out a whimper. Hearing this made Fred even harder.

He continued to kiss down her stomach until he got to the top of her jeans. He flicked the button open, and Hermione cried "Stop!" She sat up and made **him **get on the bottom. With a smug grin, she unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his member out of his boxers. It was a few inches bigger than any she had seen before, and much thicker. She happily grabbed a hold with her left hand. She began to stroke it up and down, and massage the head with her thumb. _Damn that feels good. _Fred thought to himself. She licked gently at the head, and then down the length of the beast. She started to suck on it, and Fred could have came right then when she got the entire thing in her throat. _This is the best head I've ever gotten._ He smirked to himself. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and he bucked his hips in ecstasy, but this time he called "Stop!" He leaned up and whispered in her ear. "I want to come inside you." Hermione grew wetter than before, and Fred threw her under him once again.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled them below her knees. Naked, he wanted her the same way! He pulled down her green silk panties and saw the glory land. Her pink lips were tender and juicy with anticipation. He rubbed on her clit lightly with his thumb, and lapped a few times at her entrance. She began to wriggle with pleasure, so he stopped, and began rubbing his swelling cock on her entrance.

He spread her legs wider and entered in. She was tight and warm. Her eyes grew with slight pain when he entered, but at the same time, it felt glorious. _Oh Merlin it's been a long three months._ She thought to herself.

He started slowly, but started to increase his tempo. Her slippery clit felt like heaven on his cock. She moaned and stifled a few screams. "Fred!" she cried. "Harder!" she demanded. Fred began to pound her like a hammer. He felt the heat and sensation building up inside him, and Hermione clenched. "Oh my…I'm going to come!" Hermione orgasmed onto Fred, and he came soon after.

They collapsed in a sweaty, exasperated mess. Fred kissed her, and she nuzzled into his armpit. They laid for a few minutes, then Hermione stood up and put a robe on.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. She replied,

"I still need my bath!"


End file.
